THEY NEVER KNOW
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Tetaplah berjalan bersamaku , melewati batas pertama dan batas-batas berikutnya. Ini adalah pesan diantara kita, mereka menghina kita,melukai kita dan menjadikan target mereka. Biarkan, biarkan tatapan-tatapan itu tertuju pada kita , jangan mendengarkan bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk membuat kita hancur KAISOO


_THEY NEVER KNOW_

 _Story by Chio_

 _ **KAISOO**_

" _When I grew up , what was interesting for me was that dance was color and life was grey. So,dance for me has always been more than entertainment"_

 ***FLASHBACK ON***

Jalanan masih terlihat sepi dan lenggang , namun tak menyurutkan langkah seorang Kim Jongin untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan seorang yang bernama D.O Kyungsoo, ralat bukan menggandeng tetapi menyeret.

"Jongin bodoh kenapa kau menyeretku sepagi ini , aku belum memasak untuk sarapan Jong-ah" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibir heartlips nya.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin berangkat kesekolah bersamamu tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu. Aku hanya ingin berjalan berdua bersamamu tanpa ada orang lain" Senyum Jongin mengembang

"Tapi sekolah kita berbeda Jongin-ah , kau ini bodoh apa bodoh sekali sih" Kyungsoo masih dalam mode ngambeknya

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku berangkat bersama kekas…eh hyung ku hm? Walaupun kita berbeda sekolah dan berbeda tingkatan tetapi kita masih bisa berjalan bersama sampai halte hyung"

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi dan memilih berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju Halte dekat rumah mereka , Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah tetangga sejak mereka lahir jadi jangan heran jika melihat kedekatan mereka.

Sesampainya di halte Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah masing-masing. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga suara Jongin memecahkan keheningan itu

"Hyung , aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang di café gangnam bersama teman-temanku nanti sekalian aku ingin mengenalkan hyung kesayanganku kepada mereka semua. Apa kau mau?"

Tanya Jongin

"Hmm boleh , temanmu perempuan atau laki laki?"

"Laki-laki semua hyung kau tenang saja jangan cemburu seperti itu" Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo

"Percaya diri sekali cih"

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga , mereka menaiki bus yang berbeda karena sekolah mereka juga berbeda

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan itu artinya jam makan siang sudah tiba, Kyungsoo menuju café gangnam tempat dimana Jongin mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Jongin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun segera menuju meja Jongin dan terlihat teman Jongin sudah ada disana

"Ah Jongin maafkan aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa hyung , kita juga baru sampai . Oh ya perkenalkan mereka semua adalah teman-temanku" Jongin memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Kyungsoo

"Ah namaku D.o Kyungsoo , senang bertemu dengan kalian" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Nama yang indah, ternyata Jongin tidak salah pilih" Ujar salah satu teman Jongin dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi gurauan teman-teman Jongin.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan siang dan berbincang bincang masalah sekolah , cita-cita dan keinginan Jongin yang ingin sekali menjadi seorang Dancer . Sejak kecil Jongin sudah berbakat dalam hal menari , tubuhnya seakan sudah terbiasa bergerak jika music sudah terdengar, begitulah Kim Jongin ia akan melakukan apapun demi cita-cita yang ingin dicapainya.

Kyungsoo pun begitu , ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dan Kyungsoo mempunyai suara yang sangat indah , Jongin tahu itu dan Jongin menyukai nya…..terlebih ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo.

Lambat laun , Jongin mulai berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo sebelum ia menjadi traine di salah satu agensi ternama di Korea . Singkat cerita Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun menjadi seorang kekasih

Pada akhirnya gerbang menuju cita-citanya tersebut terbuka lebar, Jongin menjadi salah satu traine di salah satu agensi ternama di Korea, SM ENTERTAIMENT. Ia membayangkan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa menjadi salah satu traine di agensi tersebut . Ah Jongin jadi merindukan Kyungsoo nya , ' apa kabar kyungsoo hyung? Aku merindukanmu' batin Jongin.

Pagi itu Jongin ada sesi latihan bersama traine lainnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang latihan dan kebetulan adalah ruang vocal , hari ini adalah jadwal kelas vocal . Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi 'sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu….' Batin Jongin. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan sedang bernyanyi disana , suara yang ia rindukan , wajah manis nan imut yang selalu ia impikan setiap hari.

"Kyungso…..Kyungsoo hyung?" Jongin sedikit berteriak ketika memanggil nama Kyungsoo

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin

"Kau menjadi trainee disini hyung? Mengapa kau tidak member tahuku?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau disini dan menjadi trainee disini , ingat 1 bulan kau tidak ada kabar" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

"Maafkan aku hyung , 1 bulan itu aku konsetrasi untuk mempersiapkan semua ini" Ujar Jongin penuh penyesalan

"Tidak apa , Yang penting kita bisa bertemu disini" Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang

Bertahun-tahun dalam masa trainee akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tunggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun tiba , mereka akan debut . Ada sekitar 10 orang trainee sudah berkumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan. CEO pun telah memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Hari ini , saya selaku CEO SM ENTERTAIMENT mengumumkan bahwa kalian Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan didebutkan bersama dengan beberapa orang lain nya, kalian akan bersatu dalam boy group yang bernama EXO , anggotanya adalah Kim Minseok , Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan , Kim Joonmyeon , Zhang Yixing , Byun Baekhyun , Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol , D.o Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin , Huang Zhi Tao , dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun. masing-masing dari kalian akan memiliki nama panggung yang akan kalian tentukan sendiri. selamat untuk kalian yang sudah terpilih untuk menjadi idol SMENT selanjutnya, ingat kalian harus mematuhi peraturan-peraturan yang ada disini , dan selalu menaatinya. Pertama saya akan membeitahu bahwa di agensi ini , kita ada sedikit 'permainan' mungkin kalian masih bingung maka dari itu saya akan jelaskan. Kita memiliki sebuah rencana , yang dimaksud rencana disini adalah jika sewaktu waktu terjadi apa-apa rencana inilah yang akan menjadi penyelamat agensi dan nama besar kalian , Saya memilih antara Sehun dan Jongin disini , Kau Jongin apa kau mau melaksanakan rencana ini?" Tanya sang CEO

"Maaf , kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Jongin

"Karena aku yakin fans mu dan sehun adalah yang paling banyak"

"Apa rencananya?"

"Kau akan mendapat scandal dengan salah satu sunbae mu , kau tau dating bukan? Kau akan mendapatkan scandal itu , bukan untuk sekarang tetapi untuk yang akan datang jika ada berita-berita diluar sana yang merugikan agensi"

"Aku Tidak Mau" Tolak Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku pada diriku sendiri dan pada seseorang , dan satu lagi aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai dan tidak mungkin aku melukai perasaanku sendiri , mohon pengertiannya." Jelas Jongin

"Hm Baiklah aku mengertia , lalu bagaimana denganmu Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban , Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa .

"Oke , diam berarti ia , sekian dan lanjutkan istirahat kalian"

Sang CEO pun keluar dari dorm mereka , meninggalkan para member yang tercengang atas apa yang telah disampaikan oleh CEO tersebut.

 ***FLASHBACK OFF***

* * *

" _KAI EXO DAN KRYSTAL F(X) KEDAPATAN KELUAR BERSAMA DARI SEBUAH RESTORAN, AGENSI MEREKA MENCONFIRMASI BAHWA MEREKA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DAN MEREKA SALING MENCINTAI SEJAK 5 TAHUN YANG LALU"_

Punggung kecil itu terisak pelan , ia sudah membaca berita itu , ia menangis hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendapati berita tentang laki-laki yang sudah sejak dahulu menjadi kekasihnya itu bersama wanita lain. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa , ia hanya tahu bahwa Jongin yang dahulu mencintainya kini berbalik menghianatinya. Lelaki yang terisak itu adalah Kyungsoo , Hyung sekaligus kekasih Jongin.

Kaki mungilnya bergerak keluar dari kamar yang sudah bertahun tahun ia tinggali bersama laki-laki yang ia cintai sekaligus laki-laki yang sudah menghianatinya. Ia berjalan pelan sambil mengingat-ingat momen dimana ia dan Jongin selalu berdua dikamar ketika member lain memilih keluar , ia akan memasakkan ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin ketika laki-laki itu merengek lapar , ia selalu siaga jika tengah malam Jongin bangun dan haus maka ia akan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Jongin. Tak terasa air mata Kyungsoo pun menetes , sesak rasanya ketika ia harus mengingat hal tersebut .

"Huh , Baiklah Kyungsoo , Jongin sudah mempunyai seseorang yang lebih baik darimu dan ia seorang wanita bukan laki-laki , jelas saja Jongin lebih memilihnya" Ucap kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum getir.

Tak terasa kaki nya sudah melangkah ke dapur, Kyungsoo mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Kyungsoo-ya…." Itu suara Baekhyun , " Ah ada apa baekhyun-ah? Kau haus juga?" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa kau baik-baik saja soo-ya?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa baek , bukankah itu pilihan jongin ? aku menghormati pilihannya lagipula perempuan yang dipilihnya pasti lebih baik dariku baek , aku ikhlas" Kyungsoo tersenyum walau hatinya menangis

"Aku tahu perasaanmu , jangan menangis lagi , laki-laki seperti dia tidak pantas ditangisi , lebih baik kau istirahat kau tahu kan nanti malam kita ada jadwal"

"Terimakasih Baek" Balas kyungsoo dengan senyum tulus

Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau hari ini ia dan member EXO memiliki jadwal , Kyungsoo belum sanggup untuk mentap Jongin , belum sanggup untuk bertemu Jongin , dan belum sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin bukan miliknya lagi . Air mata nya menetes lagi , ia tidak sanggup membahayngkan hari-hari nya tanpa Jongin.

Malam pun tiba, para member EXO sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tempat dimana mereka akan tampil bersama . Namun Jongin tidak tampak dalam rombongan itu. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa , ternyata benar Jongin sudah benar-benar melupakannya.

Acara pun berlangsung dan disanalah Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan jalan terpincang-pincang , ya Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik karena kaki nya cedera dan Kyungsoo lah yang merawatnya selama ini . Kyungsoo ingin menolong Jongin untuk berjalan namun ia mengurungkan niatnya , ia sadar diri bahwa mulai hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak akan bersama-sama lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Lagu pun dinyanyikan , para fans berteriak histeris mendengar idola mereka bernyanyi. Namun ada pemandangan menarik di atas panggung dan berhasil terekam oleh kamera fans . Jika dilihat sangat jelas kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan air matanya , dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin , ia sesekali menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Acara pun telah selesai dan para member memasuki mobil masing – masing kebetulan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada didalam satu mobil , tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka . Setelah hampir 1 jam lamanya akhirnya Jongin membuka suara

"Hyung , apa kau baik?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Balas Kyungsoo

"Kurang baik , karena….."

"Pasti karena kaki mu kan? Tenang saja pasti akan sembuh dank au akan bisa menari lagi , berjalan lagi dan bisa berkencan dengan kekasih barumu . Selamat jong-ah , semoga kau bahagia dengannya, aku piker dia perempuan yang baik dan pantas untukmu oleh karena itu berbahagialah selalu . Aku mendukungmu" Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya

Jongin tidak tahu harus membalas apa, dia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun sepertinya bukan sekarang karena Jongin tahu , Kyungsoo nya tidak dalam keeadaan baik-baik saja.

Setelah sampai di dorm , para member masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat. Kyungsoo selesai mandi dan ingin mengistirahatkan badannya , ia lelah fisik maupun pikirannya. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sosok Jongin pun muncul dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau , Kyungsoo sedang dalam mode 'pura-pura' tidur. Kyungsoo melihat ada gurat kelelahan diwajah Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega , namun kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin berbaring di ranjang , ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan kejadian hari ini, Jongin masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo , namun karena ada sesuatu hal Jongin harus merelakan hatinya tersakiti. Tidak terasa air mata Jongin pun menetes, ia menahan isakan agar Kyungsoo nya tidak bangun , ia lelah seperti ini , ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo nya lagi.

"Hyung , maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Deg

Kyungsoo mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jongin bahkan suara isakan Jongin pun ia mendengarnya 'ada apa jongin-ah? Mengapa kau menangis?' batin kyungsoo, ia terlalu lelah dan pusing sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin kea lam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi harinya dorm EXO dikejutkan oleh teriakan sang leader Suho "Anak-anak ku tunggu kalian di ruang santai , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Semua member pun berkumpul dan Suho mulai berbicara

"Apa kalian sudah melihat berita-berita yang telah beredar? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya, terutama Kau Jongin , bagaimana bisa semua berita menuju kepadamu? Dan aku piker setelah kau berpacaran dengan krystal berita itu semakin menjadi jadi . Berita kondom,hotel,pergi ski bersama dan apa ini merokok saat syuting mv call me baby . What the fuck of you Jongin!" Suho sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi , ia merasa kecewa pada Jongin

"Lalu apa masalahmu hyung? Aku yang berkencan , aku yang mendapat berita , mengapa hyung yang marah dan mengurusiku? Aku memang berkencan , jadi ku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja" Ujar Jongin dengan wajah santainya.

"Kau merusak nama EXO! Kau seharusnya memberi kesan yang baik untuk group ini , bukan malah menambah masalah seperti ini , jangan egois jongin . Jangan pikirkan urusanmu saja tapi pikirkan urusan kita dan para member EXO, kapan kau dewasa hah?"

"Sudah selesai? Baiklah aku pergi , sepertinya menemui pacarku jauh lebih baik daripada disini dengan 'leader' yang suka mengatur. Aku pergi"

Jongin pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata bulat telah menatapkan sejak tadi , ia Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo tidak percaya atas apa yang Jongin katakan , itu bukan Jongin nya , Jongin tidak seperti itu. Air matanya menetes lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan semua member sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok laki-laki kecil tengah menangis menahan sakit .

Jongin benar-benar keluar , namun tidak untuk bertemu dengan 'pacarnya' tetapi Jongin menuju ke sebuah taman , taman ini tempat dimana ia dan Kyungsoo sering bersama berbagi cerita , Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang . Langit sangat cerah sangat berbeda dengan suasana hati jongin yang mendung, Jongin menangis , ia menyesali perkataannya kepada Suho , ia tidak punya pilihan lain . Seseorang menepuk pundaknya , ternyata itu adalah sehun

"Kau menangis?" Tanya sehun

"Tidak, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong , kau tahu itu . Aku disini karena aku memang tahu kau akan kemari, apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu?"

"Menceritakan apa? Aku tidak apa-apa hun-ah" Jongin tersenyum sangat tipis

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita , tapi aku percaya padamu jongin" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin

"Tunggu" cegah jongin

"Iya?"

"Hun-ah , mengapa rasanya sangat sakit . disini , mengapa rasanya sangat sakit hun-ah?" Jongin menempelkan tangan sehun tepat di dadanya . sehun pun tersenyum

"Kalau sakit , mengapa diteruskan? Hatimu adalah hatimu jongin , ikutilah sampai sekuat apa dia bisa menahan rasa sakit, Jangan dipaksa bila tidak bisa."

"Aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo hyung, aku terpaksa dengan semua ini hun-ah, aku tidak sanggup lagi hiks , aku ingin menjadi jongin yang dulu" Jongin terisak dihadapan sehun

"Menangislah setelah itu kau bisa cerita kepadaku"

"Kau tahu hun-ah, dulu CEO kita memberi sebuah syarat jika diantara aku dan kau akan mendapat skandal dating? Dan pada saat itu aku tidak mau karena aku sudah memiliki kyungsoo hyung dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya . Dan mau tidak mau kau pun korbannya , sebelumnya maafkan aku . Hingga pada 2015 aku mendengar banyak nitizen maupun media korea sedang gencar mencari berita tentang hubungan sesame jenis dalam sebuah boy group terkenal di korea, dan saat itu aku mengira bahwa itu adalah hubunganku dengan kyungsoo hyung yang akan diselidiki , dengan gegabah aku bernegosiasi dengan CEO bahwa aku bersedia menerima skandal tersebut. Aku hanya ingin melindungi karir Kyungsoo hyung hun-ah . Kau tahu , dia sejak dulu bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dan sekarang ia telah mendapatkan mimpinya, aku tidak mau merusak semua cita-cita nya hanya karena berita soal gay group . Aku terpaksa hun-ah , aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi , aku sangat mencintai kyungsoo hyung, dan aku rasa ia mulai membenciku sekarang . Aku harus apa hun-ah?" Jongin menangis setelah berceita panjang lebar

" Kau bodoh jongin , belum tentu gay group tersebut tertuju pada kita, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu semua. Mengapa kau mempertaruhkan hatimu sendiri jika nyatanya kau tidak sanggup? Dan kau bodoh telah merelakan kyungsoo hyung , kau tahu sejak skandal tersebut ia selalu menangis , setiap para member bertanya kepadanya ia selalu menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk hal ini , jelaskan pada kyungsoo hyung sebelum terlambat"

"Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak sanggup setiap melihat mata bulatnya itu berkaca-kaca . Itu sangat menyakitkan hun-ah. Lebih baik seperti ini" ujar jongin putus asa

"Terserah kau , tapi saranku kau harus cepat-cepat menjelaskannya ,dan soal berita berita tentangmu , aku percaya padamu jongin-ah . Kau orang baik dan tidak seperti itu" Sehun tersenyum

"Terimakasih hun-ah sudah percaya padaku" Hati jongin sedikit lega

* * *

Jongin kembali ke dorm pukul 10 malam , ia memasuki kamarnya dengan kyungsoo . Ia melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk diranjang rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut , Ia sangat merindukan kyungsoo nya namun ia urungkan karena situasi tidak memungkinkan.

"Kau baru pulang? Aku menunggumu jongin"

"Tidak perlu menungguku , aku akan pulang larut malam untuk akhir-akhir ini , sebaiknya kau tidur saja" Ujar jongin malas lalu menuju ke kamar mandi

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan , lagi-lagi ia dikecewakan , Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya namun ia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

'maafkan aku kyungsoo hyung' batin jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi , jongin membaringkan badannya ke tempat tidur dan seperti biasa ia akan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan selama itu juga kyungsoo tahu bahwa jongin masih mencintainya.

Seperti biasa hari-hari yang kyungsoo jalani di dorm sangatlah membosankan karena EXO belum ada jadwal alias free , jam menujukkan angka 8 pagi dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman . Sesampainya di taman , Kyungsoo bertemu dengan sehun yang duduk di bangku taman, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah sehun

"Hai sehun" sapa kyungsoo

"Eh kyungsoo hyung hai"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Hanya mencari udara segar , hyung sendiri?"  
"Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan pikiran , kau tahu aku bosan di dorm terus menerus saat tak ada jadwal"

"Kau ini seperti jongin , jongin selalu datang ke taman ini setiap dia ingin menenangkan pikiran , seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu jongin datang ke taman ini sambil menangis" Sehun keceplosan, mati kau oh sehun

"Jongin?datang kemari? Menangis? Kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya hyung , biarkan jongin yang menjelaskan" Sehun tersenyum lalu pergi , ia tidak ingin kyungsoo bertanya macam-macam

Sepeninggal sehun , kyungsoo duduk dengan seribu pertanyaan , jongin menangis? Ia tidak pernah melihat jongin menangis sejauh ini . ' aku harus bertanya pada jongin' batin kyungsoo.

Jongin pulang larut malam , dan kyungsoo pun setia menunggunya

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Hm" jongin hanya menjawabnya singkat

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu ? sudahlah aku lelah" Jongin berlalu ke kamar mandi , ia sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini

'sebenarnya ada apa denganmu jongin?' batin kyungsoo sedih . Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya besok

Jongin selesai mandi , dia mendesah pelan melihat orang yang ia cintai telah terlelap kea lam mimpi , Jongin telah banyak mengecewakan lelaki mungil ini . Jongin berjalan kea rah ranjang lalu duduk .

"Hyung , maafkan aku . Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan disaat sandiwara ini berlangsung rasa ku padamu tidak berubah hyung. Kau imut jika tertidur dan aku menyukai itu, aku menyukai apa yang ada dalam dirimu hyung , kau sempurna. Maafkan aku , aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini , bersandiwara didepanmu . Kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan disaat aku masih mencintaimu tetapi pihak lain memaksaku . Aku ingin bercerita , semoga ini tidak mengganggu tidur mu , aku tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan sunbae itu , aku hanya terpaksa dan dipaksa melakukan skandal dating dengan sunbae itu karena rumor tentang gay group sudah tersebar luas, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui oleh mereka dan lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin menghancurkan cita-citamu . Bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika hubungan tabu yang kita jalani tercium oleh media? Pasti orang-orang akan mencaci maki , akan bertindak semena-mena , bahkan jijik dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi , aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo ku dicintai semua orang . Dan soal berita-berita negative tentangku tenang saja hyung, aku tetap jongin mu dan semua berita tersebut tidak benar . Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu , aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan kepercayaanmu . Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan aku pikir ini yang terbaik . Aku mencintaimu hyung, maafkan aku" Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo dalam dan tiba-tiba mata kyungsoo terbuka , Sejak tadi kyungsoo mendengar semuanya.

"Jong…Jongin"

DEG

"Jadi…selama ini…..mengapa jongin , mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku hiks jongin jangan seperti ini , kumohon hentikan , itu menyakitimu" Kyungsoo menangis

"Tidak apa-apa hyung , semua akan baik-baik saja" Jongin mencoba menenangkan

"Tidak jongin , kumohon hentikan sayang . ini menyakiti dirimu sendiri . Jika itu tentang impianku , itu tidak apa-apa jongin ah asal kita tetap bersama aku tidak apa-apa , impianku bisa digapai kembali namun tidak untuk cintaku . Aku tidak perduli jika orang-orang benci padaku , memandangku sebelah mata dan tidak mencintaiku tapi aku masih punya dirimu jongin-ah yang selalu mencintaiku apa adanya . Mari berjalan melewati semua ini bersama-sama"

"Terimakasih hyung atas pengertianmu , tapi perjanjian itu tidak bisa kulanggar sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan , aku merasa bodoh hyung maafkan aku" Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat , menyalurkan rasa rindunya . Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki mungil ini

"Tidak apa-apa jongin , jika perjanjian itu masih mengikatmu jalanilah dengan professional aku akan mendukungmu tapi kumohon jangan acuhkan aku lagi dan segera putuskan perempuan itu"

"Kau cemburu hmm? Aigoo uri kyungsoo kalau cemburu sampai menangisiku setiap malam eoh? Untuk apa memutuskan hubungan jika aku dan perempuan itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa . ingat hyung ini hanya karena agensi . Aku masih kekasihmu"

"Terimakasih jongin karena telah mencintaiku" kyungsoo tersenyum

"Tidak hyung, akulah yang harus berterimakasih karena kau masih mau mencintai laki-laki sepertiku . sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Lupakan semua itu jongin-ah , mari kita mulai dari awal . Jangan pedulikan kata orang , kita yang menjalani hubungan ini , lagipula masih ada para kaisoo shipper yang selalu ada untuk mendukung kita"

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalo ada kaisoo shipper?"

"Kau belum tahu ya , aku kan mempunyai akun social media dan aku selalu memantau apa saja kelakuan fans , dan kaisoo shipper selalu memberiku kekuatan ketika skandal mu dan perempuan itu sedang panas , aku sayang mereka" Kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekarang

"Aigoo , kalau begitu aku juga akan mencintai kaisoo shipper karena mereka mau menerima kita apa adanya. Saranghae d.o kyungsoo"

"Nado , kim jongin"

Malam itu adalah malam terindah bagi jongin dan kyungsoo , mereka saling memeluk , mencium untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka . Mereka seslalu berdoa agar Tuhan selalu bersama mereka dan tidak memisahkan mereka . Karena cinta mereka akan selalu ada walaupun rintangan didepan mata.

'Berbahagialah kyungsoo – jongin , kami disini untuk kalian' –KAISOO SHIPPER

'Terimakasih sudah mendukung kami , terimakasih sudah melindungi kami , kami sayang kalian. Kalian juga berbahagialah dan jangan khawatirkan kami , drama akan selalu ada dalam sebuah cerita begitupula dalam kisah kami . Kami tidak akan menuntut apapun , kami akan menjalani ini apa adanya entah itu berakhir bahagia ataupun tidak setidaknya kalian lah semangat kami , kalianlah yang selalu ada untuk kami . terimakasih kaisoo shipper' – Jongin&Kyungsoo

* * *

EXTRA PART….

Orang tua jongin dan kyungsoo sudah mengetahui hubungan tabu diantara anak-anak mereka namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, asalkan anak-anak mereka bahagia mereka akan selalu mendukung. Seperti saat jongin mendapat skandal , Kyungsoo menemui ibu nya dan menceritakan semuanya , Ibu kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan anaknya dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan Ibu Kyungsoo mempercayakan anaknya kepada Jongin. Begitupula Jongin , saat mendapat skandal tersebut , kakak perempuannya langsung meneleponnya dan mengintrograsi adiknya tersebut seperti

"Ada apa dengan berita itu jongin?"  
"Kau menyakiti kyungsoo ku"

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan jaga kyungsooku awas saja jika kau membuatnya kecewa"

"Jongin aku percaya padamu"

Seperti itulah kakak jongin , ia sangat setuju dengan hubungan adiknya dan kyungsoo . Menurutnya, Kyungsoo itu laki-laki yang sempurna , bisa memasak , imut, tampan, cantik , sexy , perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang dan ia yakin kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik bagi Jongin sang adik kesayangannya.

Walaupun hubungan mereka tabu namun takdir tuhan selalu ada, tidak peduli gender mu , jika tuhan mempersatukan maka mereka akan bersatu. Mereka akan terus berdoa agar tuhan selalu mempersatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo

 _ **Jika aku memang tercipta untukmu**_

 _ **Aku akan kembali padamu**_

 _ **Berjuang untukmu**_

 _ **Jika kita memang disatukan tuhan untuk berjodoh**_

 _ **Benang merah itu akan selalu menuntunku padamu**_

 _ **Aku selalu percaya**_

 _ **Tuhan punya ribuan cara untuk memisahkan atau menyatukan kita**_

 _ **Bersama siapapun kita nantinya**_

 _ **Kau akan menempati sudut hatiku yang paling dalam**_

 _ **Yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh siapapun**_

 _ **Kecuali dirimu, Kim Jongin**_

 _ **-D.O KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **Jalan yang kita lalui memang tidak mudah**_

 _ **Banyak duri yang membuat kita terluka , lalu menangis**_

 _ **Namu aku memilih untuk bertahan**_

 _ **Percayalah Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Suatu saat bahagia itu akan datang menghampiri**_

 _ **Dengan atau tanpa aku di sisimu**_

 _ **Dan jika saat itu datang**_

 _ **Kau akan tetap jadi yang pertama dan terakhir dihatiku**_

 _ **Selalu**_

 _ **-KIM JONGIN**_

* * *

HUAAAA FINALLY Hallo maaf ya kalo ff ini kurang ngena , gaje , banyak typo , dan banyak kesalahan lainnya . Kebut semalam ini ff hehehe bentrok juga sama tugas . Dan maaf kalau belum puas dengan ff yang satu ini , maklum baru amatiran .

Semoga tetap mau membaca yah…

Kalau nemu ff ini yang happy or sad ending , aku lebih milih ff ini bergantung(?) kayak kita belum tahu kehidupan kaisoo selanjutnya jadi tulis aja apa adanya kkkkkk

Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca , terimakasih

Review aja atau kasih saran kalo ada yang kurang nanti aku perbaiki dan edit lagi , sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika ff kali ini gagal karena emang bener-bener dikejar tugas sekolah juga hehe.

-adm chio


End file.
